1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of signal processing and communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and system for digital conversion and compensation.
2. General Background
One of the key tradeoffs in the design and manufacturing of digital communications transceivers is made between cost and performance. Cost can be identified by the bill of materials (BOM), or the total manufacturing cost that is required to assemble, calibrate and test the transceiver. Performance is typically identified through metrics, such as bit or packet error rate.
Analog components of a digital communications receiver are significant contributors to the overall cost, due to compensations incorporated for manufacturing variability, temperature, and aging, and possibly requirements for high performance (e. g. filters with very high selectivity, matching characteristics of the I and Q arms of quadrature receiver and transmitters, etc. ). These variations and the techniques to compensate for these variations contribute to the cost vs. performance tradeoff.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an effective and efficient method, apparatus, and system for performing signal compensation and/or conversion in data communication systems (e. g., transceivers).